


and it's beginning to snow

by buckydarling



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, this is sickeningly adorable and im not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: theauthorolive1215 asked: For those Christmas au prompts, could you do “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…” for sprace?





	and it's beginning to snow

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh my goodness i churned this out in like thirty mins this was so cuttteeeeeeeeee
> 
> i love winter

Race and Spot made it to the bus stop just in time to see it turning the corner at the end of the street, vanishing out of sight. Race huffed, bending over to lean his hands on his knees, breathing hard under his winter coat. “Damnit,” he hissed as Spot leaned against the bus stop pole, dragging his hat off his head and running a hand through his hair.

 

“Well,” he announced, once they’d caught their breath, “guess we’re walking to class. Race groaned. 

 

“In the  _ cold? _ ” he whined, and Spot rolled his eyes, yanking his best friend upright by the collar.

 

“In the  _ snow _ ,” he corrected Race with a grin, jerking his head in the vague direction of Pulitzer Hall. “Come on, it’ll be  _ fun, _ ” he continued as Race protested. “It’s nice! I like snow. We were going to be early, anyway.” Race shrugged, shouldering his backpack.

 

“Fine,” he muttered. “I don’t see why we can’t just wait for the next bus.” Spot smacked him gently on the back of the head.

 

“Because if we catch the next bus, we’ll be  _ late,  _ ass,” he explained as they started to walk. “Anyway, this way we can enjoy campus in the snow. It’s pretty, right?”

 

They turned onto the quad, an opaque white layer of snow covering the grass, everything from the buildings to the trees dusted with white. Race nodded.

 

“Yeah, it is gorgeous,” he admitted. He looked around curiously. “Wonder why it’s so empty?” Spot glanced around; the quad was emptier than usual, only a few students hurrying across it from one building to the next. Everyone else who had to go farther than that must have stayed inside or taken the bus. He shrugged. 

 

“They just can’t appreciate it like we can,” he decided with a grin directed at Race, who smiled brightly, his blond curls dusted with snowflakes. Spot turned to face forward again, taking in the sights of campus covered in snow, but not ten seconds had gone by when he felt a sudden weight hit the back of his head. Freezing cold began to trickle down his shirt, causing a chill to go up his spine. 

 

“Oh,  _ hell  _ no,” he murmured, turning slowly to face Race, who was grinning like the picture of innocence despite the melted snow dripping off his palms, red from the cold. Race held up his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Sorry?” he said, not sounding sorry at all. Spot shoved his hands into the nearest snowdrift, grabbing a sizeable chunk and shaping it into a snowball.

 

“Oh, you asked for it, pal,” he threatened as Race let out a shriek, sprinting off the sidewalk away from Spot’s advance. The snowball hit him squarely in the back of the head, snow exploding all over his neck and shoulders, and Race yelled in shock, his body tensing up from the sudden cold. He laughed, grabbing another chunk of snow and not bothering to shape it before flinging it in Spot’s direction, white powder flying in all directions as they traipsed across the quad. 

 

They must have looked like idiots, sprinting all over the snowy space flinging it at each other, but Spot couldn’t really bring himself to care. He caught up to Race at last, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and tackling him to the ground. Race grunted, biting his lip in playful concentration as he fought off Spot’s grip, both of them rolling around in the snow. Finally, he reached down and jabbed Spot in the stomach with two well-placed fingers, catching him off guard just long enough for Race to shove Spot off of him. They rolled over, Race’s hands on Spot’s shoulders, and Race laughed in triumph, Spot struggling against him as he planted a leg on either side of Spot’s hips and pinned him down to the ground.

 

Spot gave up on struggling, opening his eyes from when they had been squinted in concentration, and both of them seemed to realize just how they were positioned. Race literally sat straddling Spot, legs on either side of his torso, pinning him down by the shoulders. Their faces were mere inches apart. Spot met Race’s eyes, wide and blue and full of shock, his cheeks flushed from the cold, breathing heavily, and his breath hitched a little. Spot felt like his ears were full of white noise; all he knew was the cold under his back and Race still on top of him and the fact that his best friend looked  _ really, really gorgeous.  _

 

Race bit his lower lip tentatively, and that was all it took for all of Spot’s resolve to break as he leaned up and kissed Race determinedly on his stupid gorgeous mouth. 

 

His best friend gasped, freezing for only a second before letting out something akin to a whimper, moving his hands from Spot’s shoulders to tangle in his hair as he kissed back. Spot sighed, his hands finding Race’s hips and tugging him impossibly closer until their bodies were almost flush. He tilted his head slightly, nipping carefully at Race’s bottom lip and eliciting a noise that only drove Spot to kiss him harder, Race gladly reciprocating. They kissed for what felt like ages, until they had to break off for air, Spot  _ melting  _ at the ragged gasp Race let out when they separated. 

 

Race blinked, his pupils blown wide. “Wow,” he finally said, his voice hoarse, and he looked so  _ cute,  _ sitting over Spot with his cheeks flushed and lips red from kissing, that Spot couldn’t help but laugh, pushing himself up into a sitting position and kissing Race sweetly. He let their foreheads rest together, their breath mingling in the chilly winter air. 

 

“Wow indeed,” he replied, and Race giggled softly, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. Spot wrinkled his nose, smiling, warmth blooming from the spot and spreading throughout his entire body. (Or maybe that was Race, who was still perched practically in Spot’s lap.)

 

“We are  _ so  _ gonna be late to class,” Race observed suddenly, and Spot scoffed, yanking them both up into a standing position and tugging Race back towards him, kissing him fierce and steady. Race sighed, practically melting into the kiss, winding his arms around Spot’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck class,” Spot mumbled against Race’s lips, “we are  _ so  _ skipping today.” 

 

Race flashed him that troublemaker grin that made Spot go weak in the knees, and laced their fingers together, tugging him back in the direction of their apartment.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hispanicjackkelly


End file.
